


Keep your head up, princess

by himguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Oneshot, Other, RomanXPatton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himguy/pseuds/himguy
Summary: Roman had been distant lately, so Patton asks his boyfriend whats upHe did not expect this at all
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Keep your head up, princess

Roman had been distant lately, so Patton finally piped up and asked: "Hey are you ok my love?". He was staring into the wall currently, his voice was barely a whisper and sounded shaky "I've just been spiraling recently, a-and I just need to be... better. Nothing is good enough.". "Honey, You will never be not good enough," he responded. He began to softly sing tune Roman knew all too well. "Keep your head up princess, before your crown falls. These voices in your head will be your downfall. I know it gets so hard but you don't got far to go, keep your head up princess it's a long road and the path leads right to where they won't go. I know it hurts right now but I know you will make it home. So keep your head up, so keep your head up.". Patton noticed that Roman was crying softly. He immediately enveloped him in a hug. They cuddled the rest of the night.

>:3


End file.
